1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a frame-based workspace definition system and, more specifically, to a frame-based workspace definition system comprising a framework defined by interconnected frames with attached tiles and accessories, such as worksurfaces, overhead bins, pedestals and shelves, mounted on vertical hanging intelligence. In another aspect, the invention relates to a series of interconnected frames which have tiles detachably mounted thereto whereby the frames and tiles cooperate to define an interior set of raceways which cooperate between the interconnected frames to define an interconnected chamber throughout the system for the passage of electrical and data conduit therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Workspace definition systems for open room areas, such as office space, have a matrix of interconnected frames which have tiles mounted thereto. The frames often can accommodate electrical and data conduit therein so that several ports or sockets are defined within the framework for the interconnection with office components, such as computers, typewriters, dictation equipment, etc. Often these types of data and sockets and even the electrical data conduit can be provided directly within partition tiles mounted on the framework.
It has been found that the routing of electrical data conduit throughout these types of prior art office space partition systems can be difficult. Further, if the data and electrical connectors or sockets are provided in the tiles, these tiles must often be replaced or rewired with a new connector if the data and electrical needs of the office space partition system change over time. These types of rewiring of electrical and data conduit and the inability of prior art systems to easily accommodate new electrical and data systems have increased the time, expense and frustration with these systems.